You missed a part
by nattycullen
Summary: Edwards away hunting with his siblings for three days, bella gets numerous notes from a unknown sender, turns out James is back, and he wants his revenge, can he do this without failing once again?
1. The note

**REEEAD PLEASE.  
-this is set after breaking dawn  
- RENESMEE NEVER HAPPENED & BELLA IS STILL HUMAN DUE TO HER WISH.  
- this story may not be very good =P**

_Bella's POV._

"mmm...i don't have have to go...i can delay it for a day or two." Edward said stroking my hair.

"Edward! You have to hunt, just go, have fun, I mean your only gonna be gone for 3 whole days without me..." I said with a grin kissing his forehead.

"sometimes Bella Cullen, it makes me wonder why you delayed your transformation, you could have came with me...although I would have missed this..." He kissed my lips with his ice cold lips, Immediately I got dizzy and I grabbed onto him for balance.

He chuckled and held me up straight, I blinked quickly a few times, "i would miss charlie to much, plus, it doesn't matter as technically your over a 100 years old."

Edward looked at me blank, "unbelievable, do you know i've told you that a hundred times?! And finally you understand what I meant AFTER I agree to turn you?"

"sounds like me." I said with a smile, "now, go and bag some lions." I said stroking his soft, perfect hair.

He kissed me once more and pulled away, "i know staying with Carlisle and Esme won't exactly be the definition of fun, but just don't do anything extreme, be safe for me, please."

"suure, suure. I'll watch a movie, maybe play that xbox Emmett bought us, think of you..."

Edward chuckled, "i love you and i'll miss you." he said softly.

"love you to and miss you more." I said simply.

And with that he kissed me on my forehead and left to find his siblings. I sighed and looked about to find something to do. I clocked the romeo & juliet DVD sitting ontop of the DVD player, I had been planning to watch and I stuck it into the DVD player and lay down and began to watch it.

***

My eyes flew open at the loud knocks on the door, I quickly got up and flattened my hair, crap, what time was it? I looked at the clock, 3PM.

I ran to the door, tripping a few times, I opened it and there stood _him._

Exactly like I remembered, my best friend, was here, Jacob Black.

"Jacob..."i whispered collapsing into him.

"Good to see you to, Bells." he laughed, tightly hugging me, the way he used to.

"wh-wh-why are you here?" I mumbled, tears rolling down my face.

He pulled away and laughed, "Bella its _just _me, stop crying."

"Jacob...i've missed you so much."

"Me too Bells, Seth convinced me to visit you. I'm actually rather happy, firstly, your human, and secondly his magic vampire pelvis didn't destroy you." he teased.

I let out a awkward laugh, "yep, I'm still here, I'm delaying the whole vampire thing, and for the second one...Edward...he's very careful."

"I'm gonna get that picture out my head." he laughed, "so where is the rest of the leech crew? I only saw mama leech and daddy leech, they said you were staying here...nice pad by the way."

"thanks and my _family, _are away hunting without _Esme and Carlisle_ because as Emmett quoted, 'just the young'ins aloud'."

"aww. He left you all alone." Jacob said with a smirk.

"Jacob!" I hissed, "i let him go, now come inside, we have alooot of catching up to do."

***  
Jacob and I talked for hours, laughing about memories of me at my wedding day, it felt just like old times.

"Well bells, I have to go, I need to be home by 7 to bathe my dad."

My eyes widened, "oh, Jacob, thats very kind of you..."

He laughed, "Bella, i'm kidding, but I have to go, see you around, kay?"

"Of course, thanks for coming Jake, I appreciate it." I said with a smile.

"cya bells." he said hugging me tightly.

"are you like a hug-a-holic now?" we laughed together, oh how I loved how we could act like we were before.

"bye Bells." he said, and with that my best friend left.

I grinned hard, things were finally back in place, I had an amazing family, an amazing vampire family, the best best friend ever and of course an amazing husband who cared about me TO much.

Hmm. Now what to do next? My stomach growled to indicate I was hungry. It felt as if I hadn't cooked anything for days as Edward was always trying some new recipe from the cooking channel.

I raked through the fridge for some easy quick food to make, I took out a TV dinner set Edward bought and stuck it in the microwave.

Once I had finished eating, cleaned up the dishes, I was pretty much stuck on what to do.

The only thing I could think of was to call it a night and go to sleep, I went into _our _bedroom and changed into some PJ's and took of the bed quilts, as I was about to climb into bed I saw a note on the bedside table, and it wasn't in Edward's handwriting.

I read it out loud, _'you missed a part.'_

**right. I need you guys to do something. Please review to see if I should continue or not. It won't be a long story. But maybe 5-7 chapters.  
Thank you :-)**


	2. I look forwarding to seeing you

**I do not own twilight :) **  
**this chapter isn't my best, I'm kinda disappointed with it :( so sorry about that :( **

_Bella's POV.  
_  
I looked over the note, letting my thumb glide over it again and again. I tried to get my mind around it, what could it mean? _You left a piece._

A piece of what? Chicken? Maybe it was Emmett writing it to fool me. I should just forget about it for my sake and for Edward's.

I tore it up rapidly, throwing the pieces in the bin in the bathroom. I'd take the trash out tomorrow, so Edward wouldn't see it, knowing him, he'd call the FBI on a rapid mission to see who was sending me these notes.

I walked back into the bedroom and went under the covers, feeling as if it wasn't complete without Edward. I grabbed the other pillow and held it close to me, although I would need a rock to make it more like Edward.

Sleep took over me, which was a bad decision. I heard voices, voices that were cold and evil. I was 99 percent sure it wasn't the Volturi. It was a was a high pitched woman voice. I only saw a black canvas, nothing else.

The woman just laughed, over and over, then after a while she kept repeating what was on the note. _You left a piece, you left a piece, you left a piece.._

It was rare to hear voices in your sleep, although, it was much scarier than pictures.

I gasped and started to breath heavily as my eyes darted open, _just a dream, just a dream. _I switched on my phone, It was three thirty in the morning. I had twenty missed calls, all by the same person; Edward Cullen. Oh had Alice saw me tossing and turning at my dream? Or had she told Edward my future was blank due to Jacob? Oh well, better call him, I wonder if he's arrived at his hunting destination, he might pick up and start saying "sorry Bella, i'll talk to you in a second, I need to go and suck this mountain lions' blood out."

I laughed at that, of course he would stop drinking the blood of a deer to pick up the phone. I bet he wouldn't of even started hunting yet, he'd be that worried. Or Maybe he called Esme to see if things were ok with me. I guess I should call him back.

I dialed his number, he picked up straight away, "Bella?" he said his voice worried.

"Yes Edward its me, I'm alive, I'm fine, i've ate, I'm not bleeding and oh yeah Jacob Black came back, thats why its blank, so don't get so worried."

Edward chuckled, "i just wanted to hear your voice, although I wouldn't be surprised if you told me you fell."

"mm. Sounds like me."

"Bella, may I ask why you are up at this hour?" Edward questioned.

"Oh, just some bad dreams, I checked my phone and of course I saw that you were probably freaking out so I guess I had to call you."

I could tell he was frowning, "oh Bella. I could come back and sing you asleep..."

"no, no, no, Edward, stay where you are, i'm fine." I insisted, why did Edward worry so much?

"i can't believe I agreed to this, how absurd of me." he groaned, "i miss you my Bella, I really do."

"I miss you too Edward, you know that, but i'm going to be fine, don't worry." I insisted once again, to get Edward to calm down.

"Bella, one more thing, is Jacob still with you?"

"wh-what? You think I'm having an affair Edward you know I would never-" I said rapidly, offended that Edward would think that.

He interrupted me, "no, no, shh Bella, I meant Alice can't see you."

My eyes widened, "Really? Oh I guess thats good, might jump off the old cliff or two."

He growled, "I'm coming home."

I liked how he said home, as in _our _home. "No, you aren't, I'm kidding anyway, I might lose at chess to Esme, thats the best its gonna get."

He sighed, "good, now get some rest, goodnight my Isabella Cullen."

"love you, happy hunting." I said simply, and thats when my angel hung up.

***  
Luckily the dreams stopped. I woke up the noise of rain. I was still confused as Alice couldn't see me just when I was getting notes by some unknown sender.

Maybe the Volturi? They wanted to turn me into a vampire, I guess. Edward promised he would discuss with them to let me stay human for a couple of years, although I doubted they would let me.

"Bella?" I heard Esme's soft warming voice call from downstairs.

I quickly got out of bed and I put on a housecoat, and ran down to Esme. She was carrying a plate with omelets on it.

"You really didn't have to go to the trouble...i could have made it myself..."

"oh no, Bella, your family, plus Edward told me to feed you." She said warmly with a laugh.

Of course Edward would have done that, he's Edward after all.

"Thank you Esme." I thanked her, and walked over to the fridge to get some orange juice.

"Oh Bella, i'm sorry, I forgot about that..." she apologized.

I laughed, "No, its fine." I opened up the fridge and on the orange juice was a a note...

_I look forward to seeing you soon, very soon._

**OH NO BELLA'S GONNA DIE! XD  
haha, i'm kidding.**

**Not my best chapter but please be kind & review. :)**


	3. voices

**The ending is scary duudes!  
So don't skip to it, make sure you read a part before it to understand thats its not a note...;)**

Hello mi amigo's ;) yes, another chapteeer is here.  
Should we start Bella's funeral arrangements?  
I'm kidding...or am I?  
Mwahaha. AHHG ENOUGH MUMBLING.  
I do not own twilight or whatever is in the story.

Fear rushed through my body, it took over, I scrunched the note in my arm and tried to destroy it with the little strength I had left, and after that, I was gone.

***

"Bella? Bella? Sweetie, can you hear me? Its Esme, your going to be fine." I heard her gentle voice say.

Oh no, no, no, no. The note. Had anyone saw it? Edward would have a mental break down trying to find who was sending his wife these notes. The Volturi were the first suspects, but what could they mean by 'you missed a piece', what could anyone mean by saying that? Then there was someone fooling me. Why would Emmett do that? Or maybe it wasn't Emmett? Mike Newton? Oh no, no, no, Edward can't see those notes if Mike's sending them, or else Charlie will get a funeral invite very soon from the Newtons.

I scrunched my eyes together, then I opened them widely to see Esme looking down on me, she tucked her camel colored hair over her ear and smiled warmly.

"why...how...what...happened?" I said groggily trying to get up but Esme stopped me.

"You fainted dear, but your fine now, I promise, good thing I caught you or else you would have banged your on the floor, do you feel fine?" I loved Esme. I loved how she was sincerely caring and warm.

"y-yes, I'm fine, don't worry...edw-w-ard?" I was really fine. The reason I talked like I was dazed and confused was due to the fact I had to find out where the note was so I could destroy it before Edward knew.

"i hope you don't mind dear, but I called Edward, he insisted on coming home, but Emmett's going to handle it, he requested that you would call him, he's awfully worried..." Esme said putting her hand on my head to feel my temperature.

"mm. Sounds like Edward. Where am I anyway?" I asked blinking a couple of times to clear my vision.

Esme let me sit up, I moved my eyes around slowly, I was in the cottage, the fridge was open, I blinked a few times to clear my vision, staring at the cabinet, and on-top of it was a scrunched up note.

Relief rushed through my body, hopefully Esme wouldn't see it or question why I fainted in the first place.

The ringing of a cellphone interrupted my dazed thoughts. "Edward, its fine, she's awake, she's here, she's alright, Bella is fine Edward." Esme explained to Edward, calming him down with her soft and gentle voice.

I turned my head to face Esme who was looking at the floor her face visually concerned about her son, I felt bad, I didn't even want to think of what Edward would look when he found out, his face was probably twisted with pain, anger that he wasn't there and a vast amount of stress.

"Thank you Jasper, now listen to me Edward, Bella is fine, she is here awake, she is alright,...no, don't come home." Esme gave her best attempt to calm Edward down. With help from Jasper controlling Edward's emotions.

I looked out the window at the rain, what a miserable day. I heard thunder, wait until Emmett finds out, he would be irritated he wasn't home to play baseball.

"Bella dear?" Esme whispered calmly, "Edward wants to speak to you"

Before I had even taken the phone, Edward was anxiously calling, "Bella?! Bella?! Talk to me, please."

Esme handed me over the phone quickly, I tried to sound like I was fine and I wasn't getting threats via notes by an unknown sender, "Edward? Its Bella, I'm fine, please, don't worry." I pleaded.

"Oh Bella." he sighed, "are you ok, love? If your hurt, i'm coming home now."

"Edward! I'm fine, its not a big deal, I was just dizzy, i'm fine now, I promise, stay there, please." I pleaded.

"If only Alice could see you...its making me so anxious, love, please, stay safe." I could tell in the tone in his voice that he was pleading with all his hope. I felt bad, should I tell him about the notes? No I shouldn't. It will make it worse.

"I'll try." I murmured.

"Bella, listen to me, please, please, for me, keep yourself safe." Edward desperately pleaded.

I felt as if I was kicked in the gut. What was I doing? How could I lie to Edward? I knew why, it would save him the pain he would be in when he found out.

"I will, I promise, I love you. Now go, please, have fun." I whispered, guilt flooding my body.

"Your my life. Just, please, stay safe, I love you, your what I live for...please...stay safe." Thats when the tears started, my eyes started flooding up, I felt so guilty.

Esme took the phone of me and started to rub my arm, "Edward? Bella needs rest, have fun, I'll keep her safe, I promise." Esme said, she sounded sincere.

She put the phone down and looked at me, "its best we don't tell Edward, he would definitely rush home if you shed a tear."

I nodded slowly and she kissed my head, "go get some sleep honey, I know you just woke up, but you could rest."

I was too caught up in guilt to speak, I nodded and she smiled warmly at me and left.  
I lay looking at the ceiling for a good half hour and thats when I heard it. Voices. Not just any voice. _The _voice. The voice that was in my dream.

_Say your goodbyes my dear, say your goodbyes._

My eyes darted open widely and I sat up turning around and around breathing heavily my face with fear. No one was there. No faces. Nothing. Just the voice of the devil.

And thats when the laughter cut off.

_____________  
**should I take ages for the next chapter & make you suffer? Mwahah. I'm kidding I won't, I promise.**

Review please with writing tips as I feel i'm lacking a good writing skill. :(


	4. Two icy hands

**UH OH. Bella's mystery stalker is coming closer in this chapter....  
wait I said in the summary it was James xD  
well enjoyyyy. :)**

I do not own twilight.

  
I gasped, my heart thudding quicker than ever. I was going to die. I could feel it. They were here, coming to get me. There was more than one, whoever was speaking said; _we._

I shut my eyes trying to calm down, fear was all over my body, I was going to die, I was going to die. I took quiet breaths. I put my hand on my heart, not even a passionate kiss with Edward could beat the speed my heart was going at.

And thats when I nearly died of a heart attack. Suddenly, they were three large bangs on the door, I jumped up and landed on the floor with a thud.

The person at the door slammed it open and I heard his foot steps as he walked in, "Bella? Bella?" he called in his warm voice...Jacob.

I stumbled to my feet, feeling dizzy, "j-j-jacob?" I whispered, I stumbled over to him dazed and collapsed my weight onto his.

"Bells? Are you alright?" he said pulling me up, my eyes were to blurry with tears of panic to see his expression.

I didn't answer, I bit my lip trembling. "J-J-Jake..."

His tone was suddenly furious, "What the Hell did that bloodsucker do to you? I swear I will break his face..." He dropped me onto the sofa and grabbed something off the coffee table, "i'll show that leech what he's gonna get..." he mumbled...he was going to phone Edward.

"N..N..NO!" I squeaked, my voice still dazed, it was meant to come out a yell, "JJJACOB. He's did nothing, put the god damn phone down." My voice was getting more even, "please, he has nothing to do with this, DON'T USE THIS AS AN EXCUSE FOR A FIGHT, JACOB BLACK." I threw my hands at him slapping him weakly, trying to slap the phone out of his hands, instead he dropped the phone himself.

"fine." he grumbled, "i guess your right, but why are you In this state anyway?"

"oh..uh, its nothing, Jacob, we just ran out of..." Quick, think of something...

"condoms?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob!" I shrieked, but I ended up laughing, "oh Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, no not condoms..."

"He doesn't wear them, does he?" He growled, I could see better now, his face was angry with fury with a hint of concern at my state,

"Jacob..." I sighed, "Edward wears them, he likes the scented ones, even though I shouldn't even be telling you this, just please don't call Edward."

"fine..." he grumbled, "scented..." he snorted loudly, "what a girl. Strawberry I bet..."

"Jacob, are you really gonna talk about that?"

"You hold a valid point, now, me and you are gonna have a nice day exploring today!" He made his voice sound magical.

I realized I was not yet showered or changed out my pajama's, "Can I shower first?"

"oh yeah, sure, can I come with you?" He looked smug, if Edward was here, he would probably find it hard not to rip the smug expression of Jacob.

I sighed and ignored him and made my way to the bathroom.

***  
The warm water relaxed me a bit, and being in a car with a werewolf made me feel a bit more safe.

I used the time in the car for a good long think of what was happening.

The notes were obviously from the same voice today. But there were more than one person. I knew it. I was sure.

The only question left was; who is this coming from?

It was not a joke. I knew that now. It had to be the Volturi...but it didn't add up...you missed a piece...what could that mean? It didn't make sense.

Jacob drove a little bit out of town, he was in a deserted place, full of tree's, mud roads and no houses.

We stopped in-front of a wooden fence placed on-top of wet green grass, I stepped out of the car dressed in a pair of worn out blue jeans, a long sleeved plain purple top with a tanned parka on-top, and a pair of blue hunter wellington boots.

Jacob got out the car and walked straight ahead to the fence, I followed him carefully, trying not to fall.

Jacob jumped the fence without ease, I studied him, he started to run then he jumped without ease over the fence. The fence had to be like 5 foot. I looked at him in amazement.

"Look, Bella, its not like you've not seen people jump a fence before, just because you can't do it doesn't mean other people can't, now jump the god damn fence." He said, looking at me from across the fence.

I stepped back a few steps and ran the best I could without falling and then I leapt the fence...and fell flat on my face.

Jacob rushed over to me and bent down, "you alright?" he asked.

"Not the worst i've had." I mumbled getting up.

Jacob took off his old scruffy jacket and wiped the dirt off me, "there." he said putting the jacket back on. He laughed a little while doing so.

"its not funny jacob, if Edward finds out..."

He interrupted me, "he wont' Bella, I promise, I won't show him the tape."

"THE TAPE? YOU RECORDED ME?" I yelled.

"Bella, calm down, yeah, I did, I guess I knew you were gonna fall. Now get a move on." He turned his back to me and kept on walking.

***

"so where is your sex machine anyway?" Jacob asked as he helped me climb some ancient steps that were _very_ slippery and wet.

"Alaska. There off on a three day hunting trip, their staying with their friends." Edward was actually staying with Tanya, of course her sisters were there, but I hated to say it, I mean you can't hunt for three days, I know Edward would never cheat but they would have a lot of time to talk...and Tanya might not want to talk.

"leech buddies?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah." I nearly slipped but Jacob caught me, "Jacob your gonna kill me."

"Bella, your gonna be fine...almost here..."

Once we reached the top, it was an old wrecked shed...wow.

"This can't be it..." Jacob mumbled, "Billie said..." I couldn't hear him as he made his way into the wreck while I waited at the top of the stairs.

And thats when I fell down the flight off stairs head first, I kept whacking my head of various rocks, it was pretty bad pain, I just wanted it to end...

I was at the bottom laying flat face, my whole body in pain, I gasped for air as I winded myself, how did I manage to do this? Thats when I realized...

Before I fell, I swear I felt two ice cold hands pushing me.

**____  
dun dun dun!!  
haha.  
Review please pwwwettty please :)**


	5. Reunited with a killer

**WARNING: the end of this chapter will hopefully scare you...nah not really but it WILL make you want more.**

PLEASE: check out my new story called 'what happens on the way to vegas, stays in vegas.' Its going to be very funny once chapter 2 is out & jacob gets involved. :)

I do not own twilight :)

"BELLA!" Jacob yelled, running down the steps. He crouched down next to me and lifted my face up. He looked at me in horror, "I'll call 911..." he said blankly, getting out his phone quickly, dialing the number.

"NO!" I chocked out, "Carlisle can..."

"Carlisle can treat you in the hospital, but he can't treat you at home...Bella your obviously broken something, the damage will be bad and..." He stopped talking to me and started telling the operator about it.

He was right, I was in a lot of pain and the damage wouldn't be simple. But I didn't care if I had broken a leg...or a arm...i just wanted to know who had the two icy hands pushing me down.

I lay flat on my face dazed blocking out the sound of Jacob telling the operator about what happened, until he got off the phone and looked at me, "their coming just now, they told me to get you off your face carefully and lay you down on your back."

Jacob lifted me carefully and moved me to a almost mud free area of grass, and put me down gently. "The leech is gonna kill me." he said, a almost smug tone to his voice, mixed with the concern if I was ok or not.

"He won't...at the start, first, he'll be worried insanely about me, then he'll race home, and I won't be able to stop him, then once he deals with me...yeah he might just yell at you a bit...but he won't hurt you." I said looking up at the dark rain clouds.

Jacob snorted, "must not care about you enough..."

"No, actually, thats the point, because he knows that if he killed you; I would be unhappy" Of course Edward cared about me every minute of the day, he wanted me to be happy; with a best friend like Jacob, even if Edward disagreed with him and his choices of what was safe or not.

"Suppose your right...guess cliff diving is off limits then..." he mumbled.

I sighed, "i was hoping I could do that with you, Alice wouldn't see me and hopefully I wouldn't get to see the Volturi again."

"life's not fair." He whispered.

"But, hey, I have you..and Edward." I said, smiling, moving my head over to look at him.

He grinned back, he opened his mouth to say something but the loud noise of a ambulance interrupted him.

***

I hated ambulances. I hated the stretchers. I hated being inside them. I shut my eyes and then after a while the ambulance stopped at Forks hospital. I shut my eyes tighter, until I felt that we were indoors and I heard Carlisle's informal calm medical voice speaking to me, "Bella? Do you mind if we issue you something that will put you to sleep? I know you hate people working on you...and we'll need to stitch you up...and check for any broken bones but we'll x-ray you before."

"Whatever you want, I don't mind, just fix me up." I sighed.

Carlisle laughed, "take her to the x-ray room."

I wondered where Jacob was...i hadn't heard his voice since we were in the ambulance.

They X-rayed me while I just had my eyes closed; thinking about the icy hands, I didn't even know where I was when I heard Carlisle speak again; "Bella? We're going to inject the drug now, you ready?"

I mumbled a 'sure' and a 'yeah', and felt the needle inject into me and once it was to late, I knew It was a mistake; the dreams were doing to be back.

***

It was a different voice this time, another female, she just kept saying "See you soon Bella! See you soon!" Her voice was wicked, but not as wicked as the last.

I opened my eyes to a bright medical room, I could see Charlie sitting, his head down reading 'cops 101' book.

"D-D-Dad?" My voice was slurred; the drugs hadn't completely faded off.

His head shot up and he folded the page of his book and sat it on the chair next to him, he got up and walked over to me, "Bells? Do you remember what happened?"

"I-I-I fell rrrright?"

Charlie nodded, "Broken arm, and a broken leg, you fell pretty hard, a lot of bruises. Especially on your back."

I could have laughed at that as a sick joke. Of course I had more severe injuries because I was pushed so hard; by a vampire no doubt. And of course on my back because a vampire had pushed me in the first place.

"Edddddward?" My voice was clearing up and getting less slurred as I spoke again.

"Esme doesn't want to tell him, she says she will once you wake up, Jake had to go; he said he wouldn't see you for a few days...i think the boy was scared to death for Edward's reaction."

Again, I wanted to laugh, it wasn't like Jacob to be scared of Edward...maybe he just wanted to annoy Edward by not coming and apologizing; when it wasn't even his fault but Edward would probably end up saying Jacob was 'rude' for not apologizing for landing his wife in hospital.

Thats when Carlisle walked in, "told her the damage?" he asked, looking at notes on my heart-rate.

"yep." Charlie replied looking at me, "When will she be out?"

"Compared to her...last incident..." he paused, no one liked bringing up the time with James, although Charlie believed the lie, it landed me in a pretty bad state, even if you were told it was a vampire attack or not, "she didn't loose as much blood, the broken arm and leg will heal, and so will the bruises...so I say tonight"

Charlie looked at me, "You sure your up to it?"

I nodded back at him, trying not to speak slurred words.

"Just rest for awhile, and I'm sure you will be fine." He smiled comforting me, "Oh and Bella? Esme's here, she's going to come in...someone has to tell Edward."

Charlie shook is head, "good luck kid."

I laughed a little and they moved out of the room, and Esme came in, her expression calm but worried.

"Edward will definitely come home." My voice was not slurred anymore, hopefully that would calm down Edward...a _little_ bit.

Esme laughed gently and nodded, "Your right, we can't stop him this time...will I tell him?"

"No, its fine...My phone was in my jacket pocket...maybe I dropped it..."

"No, no, dear, They checked your pockets for objects and gave it to Jacob, who left it for me." She quickly got the phone out of the back pocket of her camel colored knee length satin skirt. She handed it to me gently, It was already switched on.

"30 missed calls...nice." I remarked as I saw it.

Esme laughed softly, "he called me after that...i told him that Bella would explain everything herself, and that you were fine, But Edward wanted to know immediately. So i lied a little...i had to put him out of his misery...i told him you were sleeping as you felt dizzy and nearly collapsed again."

"mmm...your probably right..." I said dialing his number.

"I'll leave you alone to call him..." Her expression changed to pain; probably at the memories of Edward's worried tone of voice earlier.

Once I dialed, I put the phone up to my ear, and of course he answered straight away.

"Bella? Bella? Bella?" His voice was frantic; It pained me to even listen to it when I knew I was lying to him about the notes. He obviously didn't buy Esme's lie.

"Where are you?" I asked him calmly, trying to sound like I was fine.

"With Emmett...in the volvo...sitting outside Tanya and her sisters house...But Bella where are you?"

The reason he wanted to know where I was so he could see wither or not I had been hurt.

I was a terrible actress, it was no use to lie, "Forks hospital, don't say anything, i'll tell you what happened."

I paused for a second, to see if he would say anything, "Jacob took me out on this whole adventure thing, we climbed some slippery steps, I fell down them from the top, broke a leg and a arm, some bruises, pretty much all." I simplified it down.

He took a deep breath, "are you alright?" His voice was in agony; he knew I was in pain and he couldn't even comfort me.

"Yes, yes, of course, Carlisle said I could come home tonight, i'll be fine." I said quickly.

He sighed, "Oh bella..." His voice was in agony, "I'm coming home of course, you can't stop me."

"I figured that out..." I sighed.

"I ask you to stay safe...for me...your my life, I've told you that many, many, times and after a day, your in hospital? Although I blame this on Jacob..." His tone of voice was now both agony and anger at Jacob.

I sighed, poor Jacob, he was going to get the blame, "Jacob wasn't even there... he didn't leave me alone, he just went to see what this shed was and I just fell...he called 911..I'm alive...I'm fine." I tried to calm him down, but he knew I was in pain, so of course he would be in agony.

I heard the engine start up of the volvo, "Emmett? Tell Alice to pack up and follow us, Bella's hurt."

Emmett boomed a laugh and Edward growled, _Its best not to tell him that two hands; probably vampire, pushed me down the stairs..._

***

I got to leave Forks hospital that night, at around 7PM and I was carried to bed by Esme, I lay on my back looking up into the darkness.

Many thoughts crowded my mind; who pushed me? Was it the same person who sent the notes? If they were going to come, when would they? Would Edward be back in town by then?

And thats when I heard another voice...a different one...the voice of a man...

_I'm here Bella...Don't you worry...I'm here._

Before panic and fear could rush through my body, I realized something, I knew that voice; it was James, James the tracker.

The light switched on without me even touching it, and there I was reunited with the man who tried to kill me, he stood in-front of me, his expression ready to kill.

**I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!! hahaha  
want the chapter to come quicker? REVIEW!!  
thanks for all your reviews, they make me smile.**

**3 **


	6. Blank

**More reviews=quicker for the next one.**

I do not own twilight :)

James was just like I remembered him, same hair, same face. Although Whenever my gaze caught his, his red eyes were burning with fury. I moved my eyes away from his gaze, a small evil smirk appeared on his face.

I lay there in my bed, while a nomadic vampire got ready to kill its pray. He turned his head side-ways and his smirk got bigger. "Hello Bella." His voice was hard and cold with a hint of glory.

I didn't answer, my lips started trembling, although when he tried to kill me in the Ballet studio I wasn't as scared. Maybe it was the fact that I knew even though I was a goner, my mother would be fine. But he tricked me. And this time, I knew if he killed me, Edward would go down with me. I flinched at the thought.

James laughed wickedly, "a little nervous are we? I guess you know why I am here." He walked closer to the bed, looking around, his expression not moving. "Do you and little Edward live here? Aww nice." He looked me right in the eye are frowned, "I'm sad that you didn't reply to my notes, I spent a lot of time on them."

I gasped, it was James who sent them, he pushed me down the stairs...but wait...there was one more missing piece of the puzzle; _the scent. _Surely Jacob would have smelt it, why didn't I think of that?

James laughed wickedly again and looking at me, "Confused are we?"

I nodded slowly, keeping my eyes on his smug expression.

"Jessi? Gabriel?" he shouted.

I looked about, wondering who he was calling, then two girls dropped down on each side of the bed. I looked to my left first, the girls expression was wicked, a small smirk curled on her mouth. She was amazingly beautiful of course, she was a vampire after all. She was tall with a curvy body. She had a oval shaped face with black hair on-top, it was long and straight with a fringe that covered her eye brows. Her eyes were bright red, around them were thick black eye lashes. Her lips were thick and beautiful, a deep red color. On her body, she was wearing a leather jump suit, which brought out her curves.

"Jessi." She smiled wickedly, introducing herself to the pray.

I looked to the one on the right, she was wearing the same as the other girl, Jess. She didn't look me in the eye, she kept her face down. James let out a growl and her head snapped up to look at me, she looked the exact same as Jessi, but her face was guilty, she quickly moved her eyes away from mine and looked back onto the floor, "Gabriel." she mumbled.

"Incase your retarded, their twins." James said with a smirk, "I'm surprised you haven't said anything, there's many questions to be answered. Mainly I should start with how and why I'm here...but first..." James looked at Gabriel who's face shot up to look at him.

"Their...out...The female is away visiting the doctor, the rest won't be home until later, so you have...plenty time." she mumbled. Great, I was alone with three nomadic vampires.

James's smirk was bigger once she finished, "excellent...where to begin...where to begin..." he got lost in a train of thought.

"Ah yes! The ballet studio. Once your boyfriends brothers attempted to kill me, they left with you, I highly doubt you will remember it with the state you were in..." he smiled evilly as he remembered it,  
"But they missed a piece, Bella. Vampires can form back together with the slightest piece not burnt. Depending on what piece it is, it does take a while. It was August 2006 by the time I reformed," he paused to sit down next to me on my bed, studying my frozen expression, "You probably know what I meant in the notes now...of course once I woke up, I remembered very little, only that I let you slip, so I set off to find Victoria, which I found out by another vampire, that she was..." He paused, his evil gaze, turned to pain, "dead...killed by the monster you loved."

I gasped at how he called Edward a monster, James laughed evilly. "So of course, it made me lust for revenge, but I knew I couldn't do it alone; so I had to find companions.." he paused to look at Jessi, who grinned back at him, "you see, I have always wondered what the work of twins would be as vampires, so I decided to turn them, wait until you hear about their powers..." he laughed evilly, he seemed happy, this was the best day of his life.

"Turns out that Jessi has the power to be invisible; not hide herself, but all evidence that she was in a place are gone; as in scent. Thats why that boy you were with didn't notice that a vampire's scent was near." James smirked as I gasped, it all made sense now, James was very lucky, he choose the right companions. _I was going to die._

He looked at Gabriel, who's face was full of guilt, "and Gabriel here, can access your mind."

I shook my head, "thats impossible, I'm immune to vampires." I mumbled, my voice trembling.

Jessi laughed along with James, "you see, little Bella, twins share the same powers, so if we_ both _tried to access your mind, it would work, we made sure that we were in your dreams, just to scare you. And we also followed Alice and of course, she couldn't know we were there as we were invisible, no trace of us..." she smirked at a memory, "so we accessed her mind, and blocked off her seeing you."

James laughed, "i was impressed, twin vampires are very powerful..." he walked over to the window, sitting on the window-ledge was a picture of Edward and I at our wedding day, he examined it and looked at me, with a smile, "aww you and edward? When was this?"

"August." I mumbled.

James flashed his white teeth, I was surprised that they weren't blood stained, if that was possible, "I must apologize, waiting for death must be hard for you...but since your boyf-.." He paused to correct himself, "sorry excuse me, _husband, _killed my victoria, then I think you deserve more."

I took a deep breath, and got ready for the pain, but the vibration of the phone interrupted our little party.

James rushed to the desk, like he thought I would beat him to it, but my body was frozen in panic to move, he looked at the number, "Answer it. Sound calm. Don't say a word." he growled as he threw it at me, whacking the side of my face, that would bruise...although I probably would never get to see it.

I quickly answered it, James kept his eyes on me, _'loud speaker'_ he mouthed to me. I nodded quickly and put it onto loud speaker.

"Bella? Love? Its me Edward, We were meant to drive home but I have to see you sooner, I'm just boarding a plain in a Canadian airport, i'll be home soon, I promise." Edward said, his voice calm; not expecting me to be surrounded by nomadic vampires.

"Great." I whispered.

"Bella? Are you ok? Take some pain killers, I'm sorry but i'll be home to comfort you, I promise you, I love you." His voice was in panic with a lust to see me.

"No, I'm fine...Edward...I love you...I always love, thank you, thank you for being everything to me." My voice started to tremble.

"Enough. Your boring me." James growled. He snatched the phone off me.

"Bella?! Bella?! Bella?!" Edward's voice was frantic, he growled loudly and James cut the phone of quickly.

"Quickly!" James yelled, "Edward will tell the woman and the doctor."

Suddenly I felt someone scooping me up in their arms. I quickly covered my head and scrunched my eyes together.

I felt wind as they ran somewhere, it wasn't very far. They stopped and they dropped me hard, down the stairs, I guess. Just not throwing me down the stairs like last time, more dropping me onto the first floor.

I whimpered in pain, my whole body hurt, everything started to go blurry, I guess that was me then, my head probably had bad damage from the impact, despite my attempt to shield my head. I wanted to die with the person I loved in my head, I tried to imagine Edward's perfect face, but before I could, It went blank.

__

**Review or I might take ages to publish the next chapter. Haha(:  
and bella MIGHT NOT BE DEAD.  
So don't jump to conclusions. :) xo. **


	7. answers

**Just wanna say that I have about 100 reviews ALTOGETHER on all my stories now, which is a big achievement for a suck-tastic writer like me. Hahah so yeah, thanks :)**

I do not own twilight or anything that was used in this story.

I had to give James props, it was quicker than the last time, I was gone quicker, the pain washing away. Of course when you slip into darkness, the pain comes back...unless you were dead.

I was 90% sure I wasn't dead. Death shouldn't be this boring, and I felt ice covering a small part of my body. I couldn't hear anything; maybe I was in the waiting line to enter heaven?

Soon, things got clearer, it was still dark, I could feel voices. The icy feeling moved to what seemed like my cheeks.

I desperately wanted to wake up, and get this confusion over with. As time went by, things got even more clearer, I thought it was about time for me to attempt to open my eyes. I put a lot of force into scrunching my eyes together to open them.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" The angelic voice said.

I tried to move any part of my body to reach out out to the angel. The angel carefully took the hand I was trying to reach out to him and held it in his.

Humanity then rushed through my body, it wasn't hard to open my eyes then. A white light beamed down on me, I scrunched my eyes up at the brightness of it. I was in a large white medical room, it was silent except from my small breaths and loud beeps.

The angels face was frozen. "Bella? Do you know who I am?" he asked in a calm low voice.

Thats when everything came back to me; so I had survived another vampire attack. I should start collecting trophies. But why did Edward think I didn't know who I was?

"Yes," I said weakly, I stopped after that not wanting to say much more, I was in pain when I talked, even when I breathed.

Edward's mouth frowned, "you broke two ribs, it will hurt to talk or breath for awhile without some drugs, we can discuss this later if you want..." he paused to stroke my cheek, "or I can get the nurse to inject something to numb away the pain..."

I had so many questions to ask, a needle would be worth it, I nodded slowly.

Edward pressed a red button, "they will come in a minute, how are you feeling, love, anyway?"

"I'm great." I whispered, Edward frowned.

"Bella, you were nearly killed by a vampire and your great?" He sighed, I felt the cool minty breath hitting my face.

"Well, your here with me and I'm not dead although I'm confused."  
Edward nodded his head, "as am I."

I was about to say something when the nurse entered, she smiled at me, "feeling better, dear?"

I nodded, as she injected the drugs, I shut my eyes, "this will take the pain away for a few hours, it will tire you out in a couple of hours, you will gradually get more slurred and dizzy before you sleep."

She looked at Edward, "Shall I tell her the injures?"

Edward shook his head, pain in his eyes, "its fine, i'll do it."

The nurse nodded and walked off. "How bad am I?" I asked.

"Two broken ribs, broken knee from the impact of you falling...Carlisle was expecting head damage from the impact, I'm amazed that you can remember who I am." He brushed a stray hair from my face.

"Is that all?" I asked in disbelief.

Edward sighed, "You could have had no damage...but would you care to explain yourself first?"

I knew I would have to confess about the notes one way or another. I was in to much disbelief at the little damages I had. I laughed quietly and Edward raised an eyebrow, "and how do you find this funny?"

I stopped laughing, "I was expecting more."

This time, Edward growled, "if it was more I would have found it very hard not to go searching for James first, not see you."

I flinched at the name, I could tell Edward was holding in anger and details of what he would have done to James. I was tempted to ask what had happened after things went blank, but I would have to explain my side of the story first.

"You left, Jacob came, then later that night I found a note." I whispered, recalling the memories.

Edward's voice was cold, "what did the note say?"

"You missed a piece." I whispered, "I guess technically _I _didn't miss a piece..."

Edward interrupted me, his face cold, "I understand, continue please."

"Then the voices were in my dreams; turns out James has twin companions, one of them can access my mind so they can control it. I'm immune to vampire attacks on my mind, right? Not when twins both do it at the same time."

Edward's mouth twisted, his face didn't move, I didn't know wither or not to wait for him to reply.

"Then there was another note, the next day, saying that they would see me very soon, thats why I fainted with Esme...then whenever I slept the voice was back in my mind, another voice, though."

I looked to see his reaction although his facial expression didn't change.

"Then when I was with Jacob...when I fell...i felt two cold arms pushing me, although Jacob couldn't smell the vampire scent because one of the twins is invisible...like no trace of her was there. Thats how they blocked out Alice from seeing me."

I should have waited for Edward to respond, instead of telling him everything without giving him a chance to take the impact, but I needed answers...

"Then of course James showed up and told me everything. Then I felt someone taking me to the stairs and dropping me from the top...then it went blank."

Edward took a deep breath, "and you didn't want to tell me this?" His tone was flat; trying not to show anger at James...or me.

I felt tears come to my eyes, I shook my head, "I thought it was a joke."

I looked into his eyes, they were burning with pain, "now it isn't." he mumbled. Edward let out a sigh, "I guess I have to tell you what happened next, don't I?"

I nodded, "It will put me out of this confusion."

Edward sighed and held my hand tighter, "Whenever I heard that...demon's voice, I don't think I can describe the anger, the pain I was in..." He looked up at me, his eyes burning with more pain, "of course I had to call Esme, then I had to board the plane, not knowing if I would ever hear your heartbeat again, I just sat frozen for the entire time." He paused and looked down at the ground, it took him a minute to look back up at me.

"Then of course, whenever I got off the plane, I rushed to the hospital, as Alice had already called Esme when we got off the plain. And I saw you, my sweet angel, my wife...lying here..." He couldn't finish, he hovered over me to kiss my forehead.

I shook my head, "What happened to James?"

Edward's voice was cold and flat, "It turns out that one of the twins didn't like the path James choose for her, so she lied about Esme and Carlisle being away," I knew something was up with the guilt in her face, Edward didn't pause, "so when Esme and Carlisle rushed to the scene, she teamed up with them, she was a new-born, very strong, she defended Esme and Carlisle, not wanting to kill her sister,"

I quickly interrupted Edward, "What about the blood? I had to be bleeding, right?"

"She isn't a fan on killing humans, of course she found it very hard, but she later explained to Carlisle that the pained look she saw on your face would set her off killing humans forever." Edward said softly.

There was silence for a couple of minutes, Edward broke it, "then her sister attacked her, which had a huge emotional impact on her, she was her sister, she betrayed her...fury rushed through her body and she destroyed Jessi..." he paused, Edward knew I wanted to know about James, but it looked as if he couldn't word it right.  
"Edward, please, tell me, what about James?" I pleaded.

"Carlisle was treating you, and after Gabriel dismantled Jessi, she had to go and burn her sister, very hard thing to do..." Edward mumbled, playing with my wedding ring moving it carefully up and down my finger, he looked up at me, "Esme was busy defending you as the scent of your blood made James lust for the blood, it got very messy, Carlisle was helping you or you would have died, while Esme was defending you, so she couldn't attack.." he paused for a second, "and somehow James got away."

**I like a happy ending ;)  
should I continue or leave it on a cliff hanger?  
Review please with your answer :)  
you guys will have to convince me big time. Haha  
**


	8. The Volturi

**READ, READ, READ:  
I thought it would be cooler to make this from James POV from now on, to make it more mysterious :P**

I do not own twilight :)

JAMES POV.  
  
I wouldn't stop. I wouldn't stop until Bella Cullen was dead. The possibility of this was low, for now, anyway. I kept running and running. Of course that sister of Edward's would see me, I kept changing my plan to confuse her. I knew that now Edward would never leave Bella, their relationship was to strong. The brothers would probably come after me, I had to think of a plan.

I didn't have Jessi anymore, as she was killed by Gabriel. Gabriel was unfaithful, she lied to me, or else this would have worked and Bella Swan would move no more.

What would Victoria want me to do? The love of my life; which the monster killed. She would have thought of a plan, helped me through it, until both of them were dead. Of course I no longer had Victoria. I was alone.

I knew I couldn't kill Bella alone, or even at-all. Edward was her protector, he would kill himself just trying to keep her safe.

I should have killed her before the mother and father came back but Gabriel lied to me and then I was outnumbered, I couldn't attack or else the mother would have attacked me and the father would have helped her. I just had to run, trying to fit pieces together for a plan.

Thats when it hit me, I quickly stopped running, I knew who I had to go to, I had a valid excuse for Bella's death and I knew who to go to; _The Volturi._

I knew I had to keep going, I had no proof that any of the Cullens were coming after me, I just had to keep going and going.

I would tell the Volturi that Edward had broken the rules by telling a human about the existence of Vampires; I must admit that I was confused why I didn't think or this before or even Victoria when she was plotting for revenge. But I knew that I wanted to finish Edward and Bella off alone; but now I knew that dream was impossible.

I would have to hunt before I set of on the long flight to Europe, I would have to try and not kill one human on the plane as I would have to kill everyone aboard to erase all evidence.

I caught the scent of some hikers, the scent burned in my throat, not as good as Bella Cullen's but it would have to do.

I let the scent take over and it guided me to the hunters. I climbed silently up a tree and watched over them; i inhaled the scent, letting it burn my throat.

I couldn't wait any longer, so I jumped down in-front of them and smiled wickedly. They both jumped when I hit the ground, "Wh-Who are you?" the larger male asked.

I was tired of the same questions, "James. Now don't move, this won't hurt..." I growled at him and pranced on him biting into his neck.

The taste was succulent as it entered my mouth, washing away the burning feeling. I heard the other male try to run away but I grabbed him by the leg and pulled him down whilst feeding on the first victim.

Once I sucked the first victim dry, I wiped my mouth and looked over at my next victim who was laying on the ground, his expression frozen. I grabbed his neck and pulled it towards my mouth, doing the same as I did with the first victim, getting as much satisfaction as the last.

I sped up, making my way to the nearest airport, I hoped that the Volturi would bring Bella Cullen's death soon.

…

When I got off the plane, I had to admit I was proud of myself for controlling my thirst and not attacking the plane passenger sitting next to me. I knew the reason why I didn't attack the passenger because she reminded me of my Victoria. The girl had red hair, she smiled at me once, although I think I must have scared her. Her smile was sleek and smirky...just like Victoria's. I didn't want to believe she was dead. I wanted to believe that Edward had missed a piece, like his brothers did with me. But I knew that wasn't the case.

I wondered what the Cullen's would do once they saw me going to the Volturi, they would probably end up turning Bella, but hopefully the Volturi would come and confront the Cullens before they could do that, They would have to kill her; they broke the rules, even if they turned her or not.

I felt like a coward, seeking help from powerful vampires for the death of my enemies love. But I knew that I was powerless all by myself, as the Cullen's were a family, and I was alone. I found it very hard to admit to myself that the voice in the back of my head was correct: I was jealous of Edward. He still had his love alive, my love was gone.

Although, it seems as if I am a evil person, the one person who softened me was Victoria. I longed to see her face, hear her evil laugh as we would devour our victims. It was just the three of us, Laurent, Victoria and I. Although I didn't even want to mention Laurent as he betrayed me. I heard he was dead now. I secretly hoped Edward killed him.

It was easy enough to steal a car, I hadn't drove in decades, but I picked onto it quickly, as I was vampire after-all. I had never met the Volturi, I had only heard of them, so I was quiet curious to see how things worked. I heard they got their snacks delivered for them, such a easy life. After all, they were royalty.

…

I held my breath as I walked through the street of the Volterra, as I knew that the Volturi liked to keep the people of their town safe. I kept walking in different directions, trying to find where to go when a large man in a black cloak stopped me.  
"Come with me." He said, his voice cold. I knew that the guards thought that they were powerful and tried to act the part, I found it very hard not to laugh at this.

He led me through the tunnels, to the entrance of were the Volturi stayed. Soon, we were in the reception, I saw the human at the reception and she looked up and smiled at us, "Felix." she welcomed him.

Felix grinned back but never stopped walking. When I passed her she smiled at me, I ignored her and kept walking.

Before entering where the Volturi leaders stayed, Felix told me to wait for a second. I stood grinning with delight that my fallen plan would be back on top.

"Come In!" I heard a husky voice say with excitement that someone had came to visit.

I walked in to see three men, obviously the leaders sitting on big golden chairs surrounded by their wives and the guards. I tried hard to wipe the grin off my face; but I couldn't.

"Hello, I am James. I'm here to report a breaking of your laws." I walked towards them. Every head in the room shot up to look at me.

"Why are you grinning then? Is this a joke?" One of the leaders snapped at me, he had Jet black hair and his red eyes were burning with fury.

I quickly thought of an answer to suit his question, I tried to make my voice less ruff; more business like. "I grin for justice to be served soon."

The three leaders looked at each other and nodded, "Incase you aren't familiar with us, I am Marcus, this is Caius and Aro." He pointed to each one and I bowed down my head in respect. I had to suck up to the Volturi to get what I wanted, as I had no idea how they worked or if the rules had changed.

"Who has broken the rules?" Aro asked me, his face curious.

"The Cullen family, I saw them with a human girl, she knew everything, they talked of no plans to cha-" Aro put one hand up to interrupt me.

"I thank you for your concern, although we have been noted about this and Bella should have been changed after her wedding, which has passed." Aro informed me. Fury rushed through my body, so they knew about this?! They let the Cullen family break the law?

"The last time I saw her was about a day or two ago." I said, my voice cold.

The Leader's eyes all widened and they turned to each other whispering to one-another.

"Is that so?" Caius asked.

"Yes, although the smallest one is a physic, so I would highly think that they will change Bella as they have saw what I am doing. But when I saw the girl she was human." I informed them, telling nothing but the truth.  
"Come here, young one." Aro said, pointing to me to come forward, I did as I was told, "Show me what you have saw."

I let Aro access all my thoughts, I looked up to see his expression change; before he saw it, he was very doubtful, then it turned to shock, once he was finished he looked up at the other leaders and nodded.

"He is telling the truth. Bella Cullen is human, and they didn't mention when or if they will transform her." Aro informed the rest of the guards with the information he saw.

"Didn't the small one, Alice see Bella's transformation?" Caius asked Aro, he didn't take his eyes off me while he spoke.

"Although, Bella will turn one day, as she wants to be with Edward forever, we cannot take any chances until the time being. She could tell the world about our kind. Although I find it very unlikely, what if her and Edward separate again? She knows about the existence of vampires. Even though it would be very easy for us to fight off humans, she knows all the secretes on how to kill Vampires, it would be a massive threat to our kind." Marcus explained to the other two.

"You hold valid points, but if she will be changed one day, does it matter?" I wanted to growl at Aro. Their Laws were getting broken and they didn't mind.

"True, but she knows to much, even if she loves Edward, she could still expose us, she has the power to do so." Caius took his eyes of me to look at Aro, who was caught up in a deep thought.

"Very unlikely...but there still is a chance. Although, there is no doubt that the Cullens have broken the law, which we already knew. I say we go and see them and without a fight, we simply discuss how they stand on the transformation." Aro suggested. I could tell that Marcus wasn't very happy when Aro said 'without a fight.'

"But Aro, we all know that you want Bella's powers and will not kill her as it will be a waste." A guard spoke up this time, her face was childish and it matched her voice. She stood next to a boy, who looked like her. I studied them both, in a train of thought about theories I had.

Aro laughed, "That is true, although we could give her a choice...Volturi or death." Aro's tone started off bubbly from his laughter, then it turned cold and evil.

"Shall we vote?" Caius spoke up while Aro and Marcus nodded.

"Should we come to them and propose that Bella must either become a vampire – preferably in our coven and if they won't change her she faces death? Or shall we not take any exceptions and go straight to death?" Marcus asked.

I spoke up, "What if they transformed her already?"

Aro looked at me, he thought for a few moments then spoke, "We ask her to join our coven, or destroy her, like blackmail." He smirked evilly, and everyone did the same. "And the other option, we destroy her straight away."

What would happen to Edward and the rest of the Cullen's? They broke the rules too. Aro was thinking the same thoughts as me and spoke up to answer my question, "And of course, if we have to destroy Bella, we will destroy Edward too as Carlisle and the rest of his family have nothing to do with this, Edward told the human himself, the rest are innocent."

"I say we go straight ahead and kill Bella and Edward, they broke the rules, even if she has great potential." Marcus announced his opinion.

Caius was next, he paused for a few seconds, to think about his decision, "I say we give her a chance to join our coven...the male guards do need another chance of finding love." The whole room automatically burst into laughter, like they were trained to laugh at the leaders.

Once the laughter finished, everyone turned to look at Aro, "I agree with..." He paused, "Caius."

Marcus nodded, "So its agreed then, we must leave quickly and go check up on them and offer Bella membership of the Volturi and if not...she shall be killed along with Edward."

Aro turned to look at me, "I saw through your thoughts that you hunted her? You tried before, when she had just met Edward? You failed and were burnt by his brothers, although they missed a part. And you reformed and tried again, but didn't succeed. So I am guessing you are here for revenge?"

The rest of the leaders looked at me with questioning faces, "Yes, that is correct. Although I tell only the truth and even if I am doing this for revenge, I do hold a valid point."

"You do, we thank you for letting us know, although I am afraid you will have to come with us when we trial Bella and the Cullens."

Not a problem, I would get to see Bella hopefully get killed, and watch the pain in Edward's face.

"May I ask one more thing?" I asked Aro, I was naturally curious that my theory of twin vampires had been wrong.

"You may." Aro granted me to speak once more.

I turned to face the guards, and looked at the young childish girl and boy, that looked alike, "Are you two twins?" I asked.

"Yes we are." The girl answered, looking at me confused.

I turned to Aro, "Did you see those two girls when you were reading my thoughts? When I tried to kill Bella the second time?"

Aro nodded, "Yes, I was quiet curious about that, who are they?"

"Jessi and Gabriel, my partner used to be Victoria, I believe she created a new-born army and was killed of course, as she did break the rules." I would have been furious at the Volturi if _they _had killed my Victoria, not Edward. I began to talk again after a short pause, "So I was alone, I needed new companions, and I was curious as a tracker about trying out new idea's, so I turned Jessi and Gabriel, who are twins into vampires and they both shared the same powers, Jessi can be invisible; not disappear, but all traces of her are gone, for example, you couldn't smell her scent. And Gabriel can access and control minds." I explained.

"Ahh, Gabriel's would come in very handy, although Bella is immune to all vampire attacks on her mind." Aro said, his face thoughtful of ways he could have used Gabriel and Jessi.

I shook my head, "Jessi and Gabriel shared the same powers, making each twin have two powers, and if they _both _tried to access Bella's mind, it would work. I tried it and it was very successful."

Aro gasped and whispers broke out in the room.

"Amazing..." Aro whispered to himself, "Although, how can Jane and Alec not share the same powers?"

I turned to Jane and Alec, who seemed very confused, "That was what I was wondering about; maybe it has to be the same sex?"

"The wonders of the Vampire world..." Aro mumbled to himself, "Where are the twins? I would love to meet them."

I turned back to face Aro, "Sadly, Jessi provoked and attacked Gabriel, which resulted in Jessi being burnt. And I am afraid I don't know what has happened to Gabriel but I would think that she went away to pursue vegetarianism as she wasn't very keen on hurting humans."

Aro sighed, "So many great powers wasted."

He stood up from the throne and looked at me, "I would really like for you to Join us here in the Volterra, you seem a very dedicated and powerful tracker, you would do well with Heidi while she searched for Lunch." He smiled at me, I had to admit I was pretty flattered that the Volturi had asked me to come and join them.

I didn't want to choose anything just now, I had to wait until Bella was dead first, "I will think about it."

Aro frowned, "Please, consider it."

Marcus then stood up, "We shall dine first then we will set of, we will either come back with a new member or come back alone. But either way, Bella Cullen's heart will never beat again."

**I Think I worked pretty hard on this chapter. Haha.  
I liked the ending, I am proud of that. Haha =P  
The next chapter will be the LAST or second last. Haha.  
Review please. =) **


	9. death

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES DEATH & BLOOD, LOTS OF BLOOD. So if you are easily offended or scared of whatever, I advise you to skip past it. XD**

**Read the note at the end :)  
I do not own twilight.**

The Volturi never seemed to go without amazing me. They had a private plane that could hold the guards and the leaders as-well as guests...and snacks.

It was 3AM when we arrived in Seattle. We planned to confront the Cullens at 9 this morning. Bella Swan's heart would never beat again, she could either die or join the Volturi. It annoyed me that Aro wanted to keep her. I didn't dare to express my anger to Aro. But I knew that deep down Bella wouldn't want to live the ways of the Volturi as she was a victim of a nomadic vampire attack before.

Aro was trying his best to convince me to join the Volturi. He got Heidi to tell me about how she went 'fishing'. I was fascinated about how she did it but the sexual tension she brought onto me put me off. She was beautiful and gifted but she wasn't my victoria.

I tried to set my mind of Victoria as we made our way to a clearing near the Cullens house. I could smell Bella from a distance. My throat burned with fire.

"Stop!" Aro commanded. The guards came to a halt and all snapped their heads to look at Aro. "Everyone, I expect you all to control yourselves if the outcome means slaughtering Bella."

The guards all nodded and I joined along. Aro nodded his head one and we continued our journey to the clearing.

As we got nearer, I could see that the whole family were in the clearing. They were in a circle around Bella like a shield, I couldn't see Bella, I could only smell her scent.

The father was the only one who wasn't in the circle. He stood in the middle of the clearing. I focused in on the circle. Edward stood at the front of the circle, his position naturally in a crouch. On his left side was the more muscular brother. And on Edward's right was his other brother. The three brothers were all crouching. I could see that the blonde one and the pixie that I tried to hunt were at the back on the circle. I could see the arm of the mother at the very back.

I then smelt something revolting. I looked about at the clearing to see a young boy, with olive skin and brown hair. he wasn't there before but he was now standing next to Edward. Don't tell me that they've went and told another human...

As we got to the clearing I wondered if I should change my thoughts incase Edward heard them. Then I realized that I was with the Volturi, even if my thoughts provoked Edward into a fight, they were out-numbered anyway.

_I guess we're both going to be widowers now, Edward. _A loud snarl came from his chest, it didn't stop until the father looked at Edward and lifted his hand up for Edward to stop. Edward stopped and looked at me, he was growling, exposing his teeth. I sniggered at that while Edward growled again, ignoring his fathers orders.

The Volturi and I came to a halt a few meters away from Carlisle. There was silence for a few minutes. I kept looking to see if I could spot Bella. Edward spotted that and moved the shield closer together.

"Carlisle." Aro greeted him, stepping forward.

"Aro." Carlisle greeted back, walking slowly up to Aro and shaking his hand.

"Nice to see you again, dear friend." Carlisle said letting go of Aro's tight handshake, "i understand why you are here."

"Ah, that makes things a lot easier." The whole Volturi guard looked at each other and grinned. I couldn't work out why they were grinning, but I grinned back anyway. Aro looked over at Edward, "Edward, come to me."

Edward froze in his crouch for a few moment's until Carlisle looked at him and nodded. Edward removed himself from the crouch position and walked up to Aro. The family moved quickly to fill up the gap, but I caught a glimpse of Bella. She was in a wheelchair as she had broken both her legs.

Edward kept his eyes on me, he looked very pained. _Oh, is this not going to end well? _Edward snarled and Aro turned his head to me, "James, control." I nodded once, not keeping my eyes off Edward's glare.

"Edward, you know why we are here, am I correct?" Edward moved his eyes of mine and nodded to Aro. "You broke the law, told a human about Vampires, we already knew that. But you promised to turn Bella, and she is still human."

Edward stood up straight, "Yes, that is correct. It was planned that after our wedding, she would be turned but _we_ decided to delay it."

He didn't want to say that Bella wanted to delay it, so she wouldn't have to face Aro. I had to admit that Edward truly did care about Bella. I always thought that Edward would keep Bella as a pet then kill her as a treat.

"And why is that?" Aro asked.

"Bella has a family, a human family. She cares about them and we all know that when Bella is transformed she will leave many behind so she decided to post-pone it for awhile, but Aro she will become immortal one day as I want to be with her forever." Edward made his voice loud and clear. I could tell that it was an effort as he was in so much pain because he was going to lose.

Marcus spoke up, "You say 'one day', when exactly is that? Now, tell the truth, I advise you do that through-out our discussion if you would like to keep Bella's heart beating."

Edward's face froze when he heard Marcus. It took him a few moments to begin talking again, "Five years." he mumbled.

Quiet sniggers broke out among the guard, _you thought you could get away with that? Really?_

"Silence!" Caius commanded. Everyone stopped their sniggers and stood up straight.

"Thats long enough for Bella to tell about the existence of vampires and put our kind in danger." Aro remarked. I looked at Edward's face to see his reaction, it was blank. He wasn't looking at me; he kept his eyes on Aro.

"Bella would never do that." Edward's voice was flat, "Ask Alice."

Aro laughed softly, "Edward, last time we asked Alice, Bella was going to become a vampire, of course the future can change, but you are missing the point. You broke the law and lied to us."

"Yes, I understand that, but if Bella gets turned into a vampire one-day, does it really matter?" Edward kept his tone low, his face was still Blank. No emotion showed in his face, he stood up straight facing Aro.

"You are missing the point!" Caius shouted, his voice furious.

Aro turned to Cauis, "Patience, my brother." Caius nodded, I looked over at him, his face was hard as stone.

"Edward, do you remember when Marcus said we don't give second chances?" Aro asked while Edward nodded slowly.

"This is your second chance." Aro said, his voice turned flat and icy.

Edward moved his gaze to me, "The only reason you are here is so James can get revenge." Everyone turned to look at me, the guard, the leaders and the Cullens.

"Because he hold's a valid point, revenge or not." Marcus snapped at Edward, everyone looked away from me.

The olive skin boy was still fascinating me, "Aro? May I speak?" I asked.

Aro turned his head to look at me, "yes, you may."

I walked up closer to Edward, who snarled at me. "Who is the olive skinned boy?"

"ahh yes, I was about to ask that, no human can smell that disgusting, with all respect to him." Aro said, more sniggers broke out.

Jacob ran forward to Edward, I raised an eyebrow. "I'm Jacob." he grunted.

Marcus gasped, "Another human?"

Edward shook his head, "Jacob, care to explain?"

'Jacob' cleared his throat, "Kings of the leeches!" Everyone gasped at the boy, and everyone kept their eyes on the leaders to see their reaction.

The three leaders clenched their fist's, I wondered how they didn't rip the boy's head of.

Jacob continued, "I am not a human, you see, I am a werewolf. And I was born as an enemy of your type, leeches, bloodsuckers or whatever. My great grandfather, who was also a werewolf, caught Carlisle and his family hunting on our land. So we signed a treaty, if they stayed off our land, we wouldn't tell humans about the existence of your kind."

The Volturi guard burst into laughter, while Jacob's eyes widened. "I'm telling the truth, king leeches army!"

The laughter stopped, "Then why are you human not werewolf?" Aro asked, his voice flat.

"Bella didn't want me to be a wolf during this as I would probably provoke a fight. And my pack wanted to stay out of this, so I guess that it would be better to go human." Jacob answered him. We all stared at him in amazement, did he actually want blood in his body?

"We hunted werewolves." Marcus stated.

"I told you." Edward whispered to Jacob although everyone could hear him, "Jacob is not related to the one's you hunted, the pack simply protect human kind, they are not a threat."

"With little information, we do not take your word, but we are not here to destroy werewolves today." Jacob smirked at that, he obviously wanted a fight and would do anything to get his 'pack' involved.

"Maybe we can discuss the werewolf situation another time, but I can guarantee that they are no threat as you can see that one has stood by us today." Edward said, he shot a glance at Jacob who walked back to the circle that was shielding Bella.

Bella was still hidden by the vampires. They had stayed the exact same, the brother's expression's were fierce, ready for an attack.

"After the outcome of today, I doubt that our two covens could speak to one-another." Aro said softly. Edward flinched when Aro announced it, not that he would miss Aro, but how the outcome would include a grudge between the two covens.

I looked back at the circle to see if I could get a better look at Alice. I could only see one side of her face; it was frozen. She was in deep thought, probably predicting the future. I liked how it was very doubtful; had she already saw Bella's fate?

"Back to the subject in matter...Bella's fate." Aro announced. Edward closed his eyes for a few seconds, when he opened them they were burning with pain.

"Bring the girl here." Marcus said, his voice flat. Edward nodded slowly and turned his back to us. I was surprised when he decided to do so.

Edward ran back to the circle, his brothers looked at him in disbelief. They were saying something while Edward just shook his head.

They moved away and exposed Bella who was in her wheelchair in the middle. Her expression was blank, she looked up at Edward who kissed her forehead. He lifted her into his arms, cradling her like a baby. He kept her close, her face was on his chest. He walked back to Aro, not departing his eyes off Bella.

"Bella." Aro welcomed her, "Its nice to see you again."

Bella didn't answer, she looked at Aro and smiled.

"I must apologize for today, things have been a little...all over the place. I should really get to the point, I apologize."

"Its o-o-ok." Bella mumbled.

"Lets put all of that aside, I'm going to give you two options." Finally we were getting to the good part, I wondered if Edward had already listened the guard's thoughts to see what the options were. But his face stayed the same, it was blank but his eyes held a great amount of pain.

Bella nodded. Edward looked up and moved his gaze to one of the guards, "Aro? Do you mind if Jane could stop her attempts of putting her powers on Bella, she still is immune."

Aro nodded and turned to Jane, "Jane my dear, stop, I told you that no violence should be used today." _Just whenever we kill your wife, thats all._

Edward snarled and looked back down at Bella. Her face must have calmed Edward down.

"I'm glad to hear your still immune." Aro said, "Many great potentials..."

Edward looked up at Aro, "The two options?" He reminded him. I guess Aro was keeping his real thoughts hidden so Edward couldn't work out what the two options were.

"Oh yes, firstly, although you may have broken the law and lied to us, we will give you a chance...Bella must become Vampire." My eye's widened, were they going to let her just become a vampire?

Bella nodded and looked at Edward, she seemed pleased with this option. I wasn't, how dare they...

Aro laughed, "I'm not finished yet, if you do choose option one then you must join us in the Volterra...and snack with us."

Bella's face moved into shock, "Put me down." She whispered to Edward. Edward looked at her his eyes widening. He agreed, he put her down and held her up so she couldn't fall.

"Aro," she began, "With all respect, I would rather die than life the life you have."

8Edward's face froze, I looked at the rest of his family, and the dog, their face's were frozen as-well.

"Option two." Aro whispered. It wasn't an explanation, it was a command.

Everyone in the clearing started to growl. The guard's quickly grabbed Edward, pulling him back. He growled, like a lion. His teeth gritted. He was trying to get out of the guard's grip. The other guard's moved to block the rest of the family from attacking. They were struggling to hold the big brother. Jacob was frozen, the guard's found it very easy to hold him back. Although they didn't need to as he didn't move or try to get out of the guard's grip.

"Jane!" Alec called, who was holding the big brother back. I glanced over at Jane who was holding back the Blonde one, who's face was blank. The big brother started growling in pain at Jane's power. I looked over at the mother figure, her face was in agony, like Jacob, she also didn't fight back. The small one, my old victim that slipped through me, had a blank face, she shut her eyes. I looked over at the other brother, who was holding his breath, probably as blood would be spilled. I hesitated to do the same.

The father figure's expression was calm, he looked at Aro, "If you do this, I am afraid we could never mend our friendship."

Aro spoke up, "That saddens me, but this has to be done, Carlisle." Carlisle had no guard's holding him back, It didn't look as if he would fight.

I stood on my own facing Bella Cullen, on either side of her was Marcus and Cauis. Edward was still growling in agony, trying to get away.

"Shall we?" Aro announced. Edward growled louder, desperately trying to get away. Felix and Dementri gripped onto him harder.

This was it, the 'happiest' moment of my life. I finally got what I wanted.

I looked over at Bella who shut her eyes. Her face was pained, not because she was about to be killed, I realized it was for her family, who would have to mourn this loss. I remembered back at the first time I tried to kill her, tricked her into saying I had her mother. Bella had guts, i'll give her that. Not many people, or none at all could risk death like that.

Marcus grabbed Bella's legs, while Caius grabbed her shoulders. Edward growled harder, frantically trying to break away.

Suddenly, Marcus and Caius pulled at each end, pulling Bella's body in half, she cried out in pain. Blood splattered everywhere, every vampire was holding their breath, even the leader's.

This was the happiest moment of my life. No, It was _meant _to be the happiest moment. But when your looking at a man who has just lost his wife, its hard to. His expression was one of a kind. He stopped growling, his face had so much pain, it's hard to describe. His face was scrunched up, he closed his eyes. He stopped trying to break away; it was over. His love was gone. The torture in his face was like nothing i've seen; not even when I killed a victim in-front of someone they loved.

Word's can't describe the pain Edward Cullen was in while he watched his love die right before his eyes. Like he gave up on life, nothing was worth anything anymore. Life was a moonless night, no stars, nothing mattered anymore.

I forced myself to smirk at the outcome.

_Would it comfort you if I said you were next? Join her in heaven, you two can be with each other forever._

**Crappy ending, I know.**

**THEY WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER, it will be out right after this as i've already written it.  
And for everyone who is going, "OMG U KILLED BELLA."  
well, it was either a 'volturi life-style' or death for Bella.  
And I kinda thought that Bella wouldn't do that as it disgusted her.  
But I promise that the next chapter will bring a kinda happy ending. :)  
****so sorry if I made anyone sad :( xoxo **


	10. happily ever after

**9I do not own twilight. :) **

**THIS ISN'T MEANT TO OFFEND ANYONE WHO HAS DIFFERENT THOUGHTS ON HEAVEN, I PURELY MADE THIS UP TO SUIT THE STORY. I AM NOT THAT RELIGIOUS AND IF ANY OFFENSE IS TAKE, THEN I APOLOGISE.**

BELLA'S POV.  
  
I only remembered agonizing pain as the Volturi ripped me In half. After that, everything went black quickly. My whole life flashed by my eyes. Every moment with Edward, every kiss we shared, everything. I had a million things running through my mind as I felt myself recovering.

It was quick, one minute I lay in blankness and the next my eyes flew open. I was looking up onto a wooden roof. Where was I? I was dead, of course. Every time i came close to death I got through it, but this time, I couldn't.

Ever since I found out the Volturi were coming; I knew I was going to die. Alice tried to cover up that she had no plan. Nothing could save me. Edward begged to take me away somewhere alone and hide me. But Carlisle said that there was to much scent everywhere that could lead the Volturi to find me.

And here I am, in heaven. I didn't feel tired or in pain. I felt fine, actually. I got up easily. I knew that I was dead and all other question's would have to wait. I looked about, I recognized where I was; Isle Esme.

I was Perplexed at this, why was I in Isle Esme? Was I still alive? No thats nonsense. I was dead. I took a few short steps, moving about confused. Wasn't a angel meant to come and explain why the hell I was here?

Then I heard a familiar voice, but it wasn't the voice I wanted to hear. "Bella?" The voice called.

"Hello?" I called back. What a stupid response. Your dead and someone is calling your name and you say 'hello'.

I heard footsteps and I quickly turned around to see a wrinkly figure standing a few steps away from me.

"Bella? Is that you?" The woman said, it all came back to me then, it was my grandma.

I didn't answer, she stepped further, "Bella? Dear? Are you alright?" I nodded slowly.

Grandma chuckled, "You must be confused. I guess I should explain this in the easiest way possible. Your in heaven, Bella. Not how you imagined it, huh? You live in your favorite place in the whole world...you can visit the people you love and care about. Sadly, not a celebrity, that made me sad, I wanted to see Elvis!"

I laughed softly. So I was dead. I was in isle Esme, the happiest place to me. I was surprised it wasn't the cottage I shared with...Pain rushed through my body as I thought of the name.

"ah...what to say? Well, Bella, your safe now and all the pain you went through to come here will never come back."  
I didn't answer, this wasn't heaven. Heaven was with...Edward. I forced the name into my thoughts.

"Oh Bella, come here..." Grandma pulled me into a hug. "So many people for you to meet...but I won't put you under any pressure for you to meet everyone." She chuckled softly, I was still confused on why I was here.

Once the hug ended I looked down at the floor. "Do you need some time?" Grandma asked, I looked up at her and nodded slowly. "I'll come and get you in a hour, dear." She left me then to settle myself into my new 'home.'

Then thats when everything rushed back to me. Jacob...Charlie...Renee...The Cullens..._Edward..._The pain they would be in. I went down on my knee's and covered my face with my hands. I felt awful, a monster.

I started to cry broken sobs. And thats when I heard an angel. "Bella?" The angel called out. I moved my hand's from my face to see Edward standing there, his face full of concern.

"Edward..."I called out dazed. I stumbled along to him, sobbing tears. He caught me and pulled me into his chest. He held me tight. Never have I wanted to feel his ice cold skin so much. "Edward..." I sobbed.

He kissed my forehead, "Bella, your alright, I'm here, I love you."

I couldn't stop crying, "I love you, I love you..." I squeaked.

I looked up at Edward, he was the same as I remembered him. He pressed his cold lips to mine and kissed me. "Oh Edward..." I whispered between kisses, "How are you here?"

Edward stopped kissing me and chuckled, "I'm dead, thats why. Ready to live with you forever in heaven."

"But...But how are you here?" I couldn't stop crying, Edward started to kiss my tears away.

"Seeing you like that..." He paused, agony across his face, "It made me loose control, I tried to attack the Volturi but they quickly killed me...and now I am here...with you, forever." He kissed me again.

"Oh Edward..." I sobbed.

Edward chuckled, "are you sad to see me?"

"No, of course not, I'm just so happy." I squeaked, still sobbing. Edward kissed my tears away again.

"I must admit, I'm angry that I'm still vampire. How am I going to hunt anyway? So many questions..." Edward whispered, "But all that matters is that I'm with you."

"Isle Esme is your favorite place on earth?" I asked him, my tears stopping for a few seconds.

"No, silly, wherever you are is my happiest place." He whispered kissing my head.

I started to sob harder as I remembered the mess we had left behind, "Everyone is going to be so...so..." I couldn't finish the sentence. Edward pulled me closer to him and I rested my head on his chest.

"I know, Bella, its awful. But we're with each other, forever." He soothed me.

I couldn't speak; I was crying to much. I felt horrible. Edward kept kissing my head and stroking my hair.

"There's people I would like you to meet." He murmured out of no where.

I looked up at him, "Who?" I asked.

He grinned my favorite crooked smile, "My parents."

My eye's widened, I stopped crying, I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

He didn't wait for me to answer, he lifted me up and cradled me in his arms. I closed my eyes; I was going to meet Edward's parents. His real Parents.

I was amazed at how quick it took us to reach his parents. "Mother?" He called out.

"Edward? Edward? Oh Edward..." I heard a motherly figure cry out in joy. I heard her footsteps as she ran over to us and pulled Edward into a awkward hug as he was already holding me in his arms. "Edward? He's here, our son his here!" Edward's mother cried out.

"Son?" I heard Edward's father call out, the hug then got more awkward as he joined us.

"I told you the doctor saved him! Although he's here now but I told you!" Elizabeth Masen cried out in joy.

I tried to stay quiet and not ruin the moment. I kept my eyes shut and tried not to move.

I felt Elizabeth and Edward Masen pull back from the hug, "Who is the girl?" Asked Elizabeth.

I felt Edward put me down; thats when I realized that I was healed. None of my bones were broken or the damage when Caius and Marcus pulled me apart. I opened my eyes slowly to see a woman and a man look at me. The woman was looking at me curiously. Her green eyes opened widely. She was amazingly pretty of course, she was Edward's mother. Edward's father also looked at me, a curious expression on his face. Edward got his feature's from him, although now they looked nothing alike as Edward was a vampire.

"Mother...Father...this is my wife...Bella." He introduced me to his family. I went bright red and looked at the floor, then Elizabeth pulled me into a hug.

Edward chuckled while I heard Elizabeth sob happy tears, "She's so beautiful...Oh Edward..." She pulled away to look at me, I raised my head and smiled awkwardly. "Welcome to the family." she said warmly.

She reminded me of Esme, I felt the tears flow up into my eyes. Edward put his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. Elizabeth looked at me with concern. "She's just a little Dazed." Edward informed her.

I hid my face In Edward's chest, sobbing out tears. "Oh yes," Elizabeth spoke up, "I'll leave you two alone for a bit, but I have many question's to ask you, Edward. We can talk a little bit more later...it was a pleasure meeting you Bella."

I forced myself to look at her, tears rolling down my cheek, "You to." I squeaked. Edward kissed my forehead and smiled as he cradled me in his arms again.

He started to walk of, how did we get around in heaven anyway? Edward probably heard their thoughts...it was all very confusing. But I had Edward with me.

Edward moved his lips onto my ear, "She loves you. I read her thoughts."

I couldn't say anything; I was crying to much.

Thats when I heard his voice, the voice that made me so happy. "Hello? Where the hell am I? Stupid leech king killed me just because I tried to attack the big dude that tried to drink some of Bella's left over blood. You'll be hearing from my pack I tell you. Is this heaven? Wow. Snazzy."

"Jacob!" I gasped. Edward quickly let me down and i ran over to where the voice was coming from, I couldn't see right as my eyes were full of tears.

"Oh hey, Bella." Jacob said calmly, pulling me into a hug. I was sobbing tears of happiness. Death couldn't be this good.

"Jacob!" I squeaked.

"Bella, calm down, its just me, so yeah, we're dead. Good way to go, huh? Killed by the king of the leeches. Sam's gonna be pissed." Jacob laughed.

I choked out a laugh, "Oh Jacob."

"I must say, I hate vampires now for good. Stupid leech kings with his army of bitches...although I must say, heavens cool." I laughed at Jacob, he was dead and he didn't ask a single question.

He started to talk again, "Apparently the pixie saw you up here with Edward. So I guess bike riding is out of the question."

I gasped, "Alice can see us?"

"Yes I can." I heard a musical voice say.

Jacob realized me from the hug and I quickly turned my heard around to see the Cullen's standing with Edward, grins on all of their faces.

Edward quickly ran over to catch me as I was about to fall. "Alice!" I squealed.

The Cullen's laughed together, "Yes, its me."

"Wh-why are you here?" I sobbed while Edward pulled me along to Alice.

"Well, Alice told us about how your doing and heaven seems like, really cool." Emmett said casually, he boomed with laughter.

Esme smacked Emmett's arm, "Bella, the reason that we're here is because none of us could live a day without you or Edward."

Esme pulled me into a hug, I was still sobbing. Heaven wasn't meant to be this good.

I looked at all the Cullen's faces; Emmett was grinning at me, Jasper was smiling, Alice seemed ecstatic and was probably wondering where a shopping mall is, Rosalie seemed happy enough, Carlisle was talking to Edward, wanting to know more. I saw Jacob who stood next to Alice grinning.

Edward laughed at something Carlisle said and turned to me, "Bella? You do know that Jacob is here because his favorite place on earth is with you? And the rest of us are here because the happiest place is with each-other...although I'm surprised it isn't a shopping mall for Alice."

I laughed, tears pouring down my cheek.

I was dead, James got his wish. But death no longer scared me. It was perfect. I got to spend forever with Edward and his family. Jacob was with me and I knew that one day Charlie and Renee could join me. I was the happiest person alive; and nothing could stop that.

**HAPPY ENDING! YAAY.  
Haha, this is the last chapter ever :(  
this story was just to mess about with writing.  
I hope everyone enjoyed it & thank you for the reviews.  
XOXO. **


End file.
